Kerikil-Kerikil Cinta
by lianclouds
Summary: "Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun punya prasangka buruk dengan kita!" tukas Kim Heechul cepat./"Siwon, Kau sahabatku dan Kim Heechul adalah cintaku. Kalian berdua punya kedudukan penting dalam kehidupanku. Aku menyayangi kalian," Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencari tahu/KyuChul, , slight SiChul/GS


Kerikil-Kerikil Cinta

main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, ,Kim Heedhul

cast: Choi Siwon

Genre : Romantic, Friendship

type: one shoot

Kim Heechul dan Kyuhyun tertegun di depan pintu, saat tiba-tiba saja seisi ruangan menghentikan aktivitasnya main band dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan kikuk Kim Heechul mencoba tersenyum dan segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di samping Kristen Stewart.  
"Kenapa berhenti? Kalian marah karena aku datang terlambat? Kita bisa mulai lagi kan?"  
Kyuhyun mulai memetik gitar dan memainkan intro sebuah lagu. Saat sadar teman-teman yang lain tidak mengimbangi permainannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia paham mereka pasti kecewa karena dia datang terlambat.  
"Dua jam, Kyuhyun. Kau terlambat dua jam! Aku kecewa denganmu. Demi seorang wanita kau mengorbankan waktu latihan kita! Sejak bersama Kim Heechul kau mengesampingkan grup band kita. Dan kau seenaknya saja bilang terlambat!" celetuk Siwon panjang lebar dengan nada sinis.  
Kim Heechul terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon yang tidak ia sangka. Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, dan Zac Efron yang berada di ruangan itu juga tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam, sedetik kemudian ia meletakkan gitarnya dan meninggalkan studio latihan. Anak-anak yang lain segera keluar menyusul. Kim Heechul masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Siwon terlihat memainkan stick drum-nya tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Seolah-olah apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, sama sekali tidak membuat telinga merah. Kim Heechul merasa kecewa sekali dengan ucapan Siwon tadi. Tidak seharusnya Siwon mempermalukan Kyuhyun di hadapan anak-anak. Seharusnya pria itu bisa memahami bagaimana perasaannya Kyuhyun, tidak asal bicara. Siwon masih tidak bergeming. Menatapnya sekilas pun tidak ia lakukan. Dan itu sungguh membuat Kim Heechul merasa tertekan. Siwon tersenyum getir. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memainkan drum.  
"Kau mengakhawatirkan perasaan Kyuhyun kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku, Kim Heechul? Pernah tidak kau pikirkan walaupun hanya sedikit?" tuntut Siwon membuat Kim Heechul tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kim Heechul menarik nafas perlahan. Seharusnya Siwon bisa memahami posisinya bukan malah menyudutkannya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya?  
"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menjadikanku sebagai sampah. Saat merasa bimbang kau bisa membuangku, tapi begitu kau meginginkanku, kau coba untuk meraihnya lagi!"  
Kim Heechul tak mampu menahan beban di hatinya selama tiga bulan ini. Hingga tercurahlah kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selama ini tak pernah ingin ia sampaikan pada Siwon. Kim Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.  
"Aku tidak pernah menjadikanmu sampah di hatiku," ucap Siwon membuat langkah Kim Heechul terhenti. Ucapan itu begitu lirih, namun Kim Heechul mampu mendengarnya. Siwon merasa semakin terluka, saat tanpa bicara Kim Heechul kembali meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkannya dalam kebimbangan.

Kim Heechul merasa gelisah sekali malam ini, dan itu karena semua kata-kata Siwon padanya tadi siang.  
Siwon telah berubah, sama sekali berubah! Salahkah dirinya bila sekarang ini lebih mementingkan keberadaan Kyuhyun daripada Siwon? Salahkah dirinya, bila cinta itu datang begitu saja tanpa ia mampu mengelak?.  
Siwon berdiri tepat di depan Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ia memang paling terakhir pulang saat bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu.  
"Kenapa? Kau takut Kyuhyun memergoki kita?" sinis Siwon memaksa Kim Heechul menatap tajam cowok itu, tepat di retina matanya. Cinta itu masihkah memberi warna pada mata elangnya?  
"Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun punya prasangka buruk dengan kita!" tukas Kim Heechul cepat.  
"Aku janji tak akan lama," ucap Siwon akhirnya. Kim Heechul kembali duduk di bangkunya.  
"Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian tiga bulan ini?" tanya Siwon menyelidik, membuat Kim Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Ia jadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon.  
Pertanyaan itu seolah-olah Siwon ingin menghakiminya.  
"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mendekati Kyuhyun? Membantunya untuk lepas dari drugs!"  
"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk jatuh cinta dengannya!" balas Siwon sinis membuat Kim Heechul terkejut dengan nada bicara Siwon yang naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Dijawab juga percuma! Kim Heechul meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi langkah itu terhenti seketika, saat sesosok tubuh atletis berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi di antara kalian? Sepertinya aku berhak mencari tahu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon. Matanya penuh harap menatap Siwon. Berharap Siwon tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.  
"Siwon, Kau sahabatku dan Kim Heechul adalah cintaku. Kalian berdua punya kedudukan penting dalam kehidupanku. Aku menyayangi kalian," Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencari tahu. Tanpa kata Siwon beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon dengan tanda tanya di hatinya. Kini tatapnya berganti ke arah Kim Heechul. Gadis itu hanya mampu menunduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.  
"Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu aku salah. Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah," ucap Kim Heechul getir.

Jangan pernah melepaskan orang yang telah membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupmu dan kau tahu, Kim Heechul? Kaulah orang itu, kaulah dewi itu. Dan aku takkan pernah melepasmu. Setetes airmata membasahi kedua pipi Kim Heechul saat mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun, 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja sembuh dari ketergantungannya pada drugs. Lima bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun benar-benar sosok yang rapuh. Dan suatu hari Siwon memintanya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi dalam usaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari drugs tidak disangka cinta akan datang menyusup di hatinya.  
Padahal saat itu dia sedang menjalin cinta dengan Siwon. Memang hubungannya dengan Siwon, tidak ada satu pun teman mereka yang tahu. Awal mula Siwon memintanya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul sempat menolak. Tapi Siwon terus memaksa dengan alasan Kyuhyun sahabatnya dan ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin terjerumus. Dengan keyakinannya, Siwon memastikan Kyuhyun pasti akan meninggalkan drugs setelah mendapat perhatian yang tulus dari Kim Heechul.  
Dan Siwon memang benar, Kyuhyun berhasil meninggalkan dunia drugs dan cintanya pada Kim Heechul yang jadi pemacunya. Kalau mau jujur, pesona Kyuhyun memang mampu membuat cinta Kim Heechul berpaling dari Siwon. Dan salahkah dirinya bila cintanya pada Siwon sudah luntur saat dia memutuskan untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Kim Heechul masih mencoba mencari tahu. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, menatap gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Betapa berat melepas gadis itu, bagaimanapun juga Kim Heechul sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya. Gadis itu membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Dan kini haruskah ia lepas? Dia memang salah memasuki ruang di antara mereka berdua. Dia menjadi penghalang bagi cinta Kim Heechul dan Siwon.  
Sungguh Kyuhyun takkan pernah sanggup, menjadi benalu pada pohon yang telah memberinya tempat untuk hidup. Dan dia telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisi Kim Heechul, walaupun itu akan terasa pahit bagi hati dan pikirannya.  
Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Siwon, walaupun besar rasa cintanya pada Kim Heechul.  
"Ini tidak adil! Aku tulus mencintaimu! Aku memang pernah punya kenangan bersama Siwon. Tapi itu sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu!" tegas Kim Heechul memberi keyakinan.  
"Benarkah? Lalu apakah aku pantas disebut sebagai sahabat? Bahagia dengan cintaku, sementara hati sahabatku terluka? Apa kata orang nanti?" ucap Kyuhyun tapi hanya dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin semakin melukai Kim Heechul. Walaupun hatinya sekarang ini benar-benar terpuruk.  
Kini Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan mereka berdua menempuh jalannya sendiri. Tapi mengapa Kim Heechul belum mampu melupakan Kyuhyun? Dan Siwon tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menyelubungi hatinya.  
"Tidak bisakah kita renda kembali tali kasih cinta kita?" tanya Siwon penuh asa. Kim Heechul menggeleng lemah.  
Perlahan kepalanya terangkat dan matanya menatap Siwon pedih.  
"Aku tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu. Cinta itu entah kapan telah berlalu dari hatiku."  
"Tapi kalian juga tidak mungkin bersama lagi! Kyuhyun telah meninggalkanmu, tidakkah itu cukup sebagai alasan agar kau melupakan dia?"  
"Tidak peduli dia ada di mana, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Aku yakin dia akan berlabuh di hatiku."  
Pedih! Itu yang dirasakan Siwon saat dengan tegas Kim Heechul mengucapkan semua itu. Jika memang itu keputusan Kim Heechul, berhakkah dia melarangnya?  
Cinta datang tanpa diminta pergi pun tanpa kita tahu. Walau jalan cinta penuh dengan kerikil-kerikil tajam, tapi banyak yang berhasil melaluinya. Dan Siwon punya harapan yang begitu besar. Berharap suatu saat nanti, Kim Heechul mampu menghilangkan kerikil-kerikil tajam itu untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

**TAMAT**

**jangan lupa komet ya….! maaf klau ff nya pendek!**


End file.
